


sick

by seonghwazz



Series: cotton candy, chicken nuggets, and stuffies [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, caretaker!hongjoong, caretaker!san, caretaker!wooyoung, fluff :), little!mingi, little!seonghwa, mingi's sick, saved by a shark plushie, seonghwa's jealous, short and sweet, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/seonghwazz
Summary: mingki falls sick after a dance practice. hwahwa gets jealous.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: cotton candy, chicken nuggets, and stuffies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715146
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	sick

**sick**

mingi’s wrapped in a blanket burrito, his nose running as he hugs peanut closer to his chest. hongjoong’s just gone out to get him some medicine, so he’s alone in his room for now.

why has mingki been reduced to his bed-ridden state, with a running nose and unable to play with hwahwa? well, it’s because big mingi has ignored the signs that his body sent him and continued to practice the dance for “answer” until the wee hours of the morning. in addition, there was a bug going around, and he happened to catch it on his way home.

he sniffs pitifully, shivering as he huddles farther under the mountain of blankets. all he wants right now is to fall asleep, but the pounding headache isn’t helping very much.

“wooie hyung”, he moans, wooyoung immediately snapping to attention. “what’s up, prince?”, wooyoung asks, stroking mingi’s hair. “you still feeling icky?” mingi nods tiredly, whining. “wan ice cream.”

“baby, you’re sick. we can’t give you ice cream now. i’ll make you some chicken stew, if you want? you like that, don’t you?”, wooyoung coos, ruffling mingi’s hair affectionately. “no, wan yout to stay till joong appa comes back.”

“if you want, prince”, wooyoung smiles. “do you want your paci?” mingki makes a sound similar to a “yes”, and wooyoung pops the giraffe pacifier into the little’s opened mouth. mingki sucks contendedly, squeezing the stuffed toy tightly as he closes his eyes.

wooyoung turns the lights off after he’s sure that the little is asleep, slipping out of the room quietly. he sees hwahwa sitting on the couch, wearing a shark onesie and flying toothless through the air. “hwahwa, baby, what’re you doing?”

the little ignores him, turning his back and continuing to make little roar noises that are muffled by his toothless pacifier. “hey, what’s wrong, hwahwa?”

seonghwa huffs and takes his paci out of his mouth. “cuz you and the other hyungs keep ignoring me to go be with mingki! nawt fair”, he whines, making toothless roar angrily. toothless is wearing a t-shirt, the light fury stuffie perched on hwahwa’s lap.

“aw, baby. are you jealous?”, wooyoung asked. “don’t be. mingki just needs extra care because he’s sick.” seonghwa looked deep in thought for a moment, before smiling shyly. “sorry. hwa thought that woo hyung didn’t like hwa anymore.”

“i would never hate you”, wooyoung assured. “i promise that i’ll always love you, hwahwa.” seonghwa grins, and hugs wooyoung. “tank yew wooie!”

hongjoong bursts through the door, his arms laden with get-well presents and medicine for mingi. seonghwa jumps up from the couch to give his appa a welcome back hug, but hongjoong steps away.

“not now, hwa. mingki’s sick and i need to go care for him. can you be a good boy and go cuddle with woo and sannie instead?” san has emerged from his room carrying shiber and a blanket, and he’s waving enthusiastically to hwahwa.

seonghwa, feeling hurt, went to go cuddle with san and wooyoung. the two of them were much more inviting than hongjoong had been, showering him with kisses and cuddles.

“why does ‘ingki get sooo many pwesents and new toys?”, hwahwa complained quietly, pointing at the bags of toys and onesies and new sippy cups. “’s not fair. i wan’ stuffies too!” san looks surprised; it wasn’t like seonghwa to get jealous of mingki so easily.

“hwahwa, remember? mingki’s sick and he’s feeling really, really icky right now. toys and medicine are the only things that can help him, so he needs loads, okay?”

“’s not fair that he steals joongie appa from me, too”, seonghwa whispered under his breath, digging his face into the light fury’s belly. seonghwa enviously watches as hongjoong takes the bags into mingi’s room, listens jealously as he hears mingi and hongjoong’s laughter resonate through the dorm.

wooyoung notices the change in hwahwa’s behaviour; san just asked if he wanted to watch cartoons, but seonghwa simply ignored him, gathered his stuffies, and went to his room.

san frowns. “hwahwa, that’s rude”, he calls, following the little to his room. he slams the door shut in san’s face, and san can hear the lock turn.

“what’s up with him today?”, san asks an equally confused wooyoung. “he’s being all grumpy and everything.”

“wait”, wooyoung halts. “listen closely.” they hear quiet sniffling and sobbing, and they realise that little seonghwa is _crying_ ; something that they have never seen before. “get the keys”, san urges, wooyoung immediately going to the kitchen to fetch the set of keys they had for situations like this.

wooyoung finds it with a triumphanat yell and tosses it to san, who catches it with one outstretched arm. san slides the key into the lock and opens the door gently.

seonghwa is curled up on his bed, surrounded by toothless and light fury. his blanket is wrapped around his tiny figure, seonghwa’s body racking with sobs.

“hwahwa, hey”, san soothes. “can you tell me what’s wrong, baby? you’ve been grumpy all day, havent you.” hwahwa’s trying to say something, but he can’t; the words that come out of his mouth sound like choked sobs instead of words.

“calm down first, baby”, wooyoung says, while stroking hwahwa’s hair. “we’re here, shh, it’s alright.” seonghwa’s crying takes a few minutes to ease out completely, but when it does, the first thing he does is tell san and wooyoung what’s happening.

“m-mingki stole j-j-joongie appa from hwahwa. an’ mingki got new s-stuffies an’ he didn’t share like i did las’ time and i’m jwealous.” san and wooyoung sigh.

“baby, joongie appa isn’t ignoring you on purpose. he’s just busy. and next time we go out, we promise to buy you a new stuffie, prince.” seonghwa’s still upset, but he looks happier.

“we’ll get joongie appa to talk to you later, baby. do you want to get some shut-eye?”, san asks. “mmm”, hwahwa murmurs, hugging toothless closer to his chest. “imma take a nap.”

the little ends up falling asleep with san and wooyoung, the three of them cuddling together. hongjoong walks in on the sight, grinning when he sees them all cuddled up like that. he carefully deposits hwahwa’s new shark plushie into the arms of the sleeping little, slipping away quietly so that hwa would get a surprise when he wakes up.

“hyungie? what’s dis?”, a sleepy seonghwa asks, holding up the shark plushie. “who got new sharkie fawr me?”

san smiles. “maybe a very special someone named joongie appa bought it for you.” hwahwa’s eyes lit up, his previous anger dissolved. “i wan go talk to appa!”

hwahwa rolled off of a still-asleep wooyoung, waving his shark plushie enthusaistically as he ran to mingi’s room. “appa! appa! you got this for me, didn’t cha?”

hongjoong smiles as he looks up from his phone, gently taking seonghwa outside as to not disturb mingi’s resting time. hwahwa and mingi wave at each other before hongjoong shuts the door gently. san immediately goes to take over, greeting mingi warmly as he steps inside.

“i did, prince. it’s a present for you, seeing as you’ve been such a good little boy for us over the past few days. appa’s sorry that he didn’t leave enough time to check in on hwahwa.”

“sokay!”, hwahwa exclaims. “hwahwa loves appa and so does sharkie!”

hongjoong felt himself smile at seonghwa as he waved his new shark friend into the air, making biting noises. he was glad that he had been blessed with such a caring, understanding, and forgiving little. words couldn’t even express how much he loved hwahwa and mingki; both of them were some of the things that kept him waking up every day.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than what i usually write, but i hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
